


Legends and Magic

by amphrites



Series: BBC Back Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid!Mordred, Learning Magic, back story, mentions of episode s1ep8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Arthur dropped Mordred off at the druid camp? Little one-shot back story for Mordred, because we never saw enough of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So, BBC was great and made a super amazing show, but they just fell short when it came to some of the characters. I just felt like we never got enough information of the characters, and I think they did a serious crime by not elaborating on the characters. 
> 
> Just a little something I wrote for a couple of my followers on tumblr. 
> 
> All Characters and basic themes belong to BBC.

               Mordred had finally grown accustomed to life in the druid camp. His chores were small, drawing water or helping with housework, cleaning. He liked being able to help, feeling like he was needed. The elders always remarked on how efficient Mordred was, getting his work done quickly without fuss. Each praise made Mordred beam, his chest filling.

               When all the work was done, food was served, and Mordred’s favorite part of the day arrived.

               “We call him Emrys, and he’s the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived…” The elders would begin, recanting the prophecies. Mordred listened, enraptured, his own food forgotten.

               “Emrys’ powers are unmatched. No one has ever seen magic like his, and the extent of his powers is unknown…” Mordred’s eyes widened. They didn’t know what he could do? Little Mordred’s mouth dropped in awe as he imagined the sorcerer man splitting the seas and lifting castles. Just think, that man had been right next to him not a month ago! To be honest, he was rather frightened, but he loved the excitement. He imagined a man being able to bring life to the dead, a man with the power to reach into the jaws of the devil and come back unscathed.

               “Emrys walks among us, looking, talking, moving as one of us. He lives, carrying out his destiny, to bring the time of Avalon…” Mordred loved thinking of Emrys as more than just a human. Humans were cruel, and they rarely acted as they should. He thought bitterly of all the humans he’d met, the guards, the townspeople who looked at him with fear. He thought of Uther with a frown. The only humans he could really think of as noble were the Prince, and the King’s Ward. They had helped him, alongside Emrys. Mordred imagined wistfully that the three teamed up, cutting down and defeating every villain.

               “Our mission is to help Emrys, in any way that we can…” Mordred nodded at the words. He knew that if he ever saw Emrys again, he’d do anything for him. The man had saved his life, and all Mordred wanted to do was return the favor, forever.

               When everyone was put to bed, Mordred stayed awake. His mind ran wild at the stories, and he saw Emrys fighting wars single handedly, controlling dragons and splitting the Earth. He couldn’t stay still, not when he was so awake. He slipped carefully out of his small bedding, and walked silently to the side of the clearing. _I’m going to be ready, when I see Emrys. I’ll show him what I can do,_ Mordred urged himself on.

               With the camp behind him and silence around him, Mordred turned to a small stone, just about the size of his fist. He thought back to his father, their lessons after they’d discovered Mordred’s magic. _Feel your magic within you. First know it. Feel how it draws its energy from everything around you_. Mordred stood still and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He felt the energy from the ground beneath him, the life emanating from the trees surrounding him. Mordred breathed deeply, and he felt the energy around him seep into his body. He loved the strength he felt, and he opened his eyes.

               _Now, feel the object you’re focusing on. Use your magic to hold it, feel it in your hand using magic_. Mordred watched as his magic stretch out like a vine towards the rock. Urging it on, he wrapped his magic around the rock. He gasped as he felt the rock in his real hand, the hand outstretched in front of him.

               _Use your magic as an extension of yourself. Imagine it as your arms, your legs, imagine it as yourself. Lift the object as you would normally_. Mordred grit his teeth as he tried. His own fist clenched in the air, but his magic was too disconnected, too feeble. It couldn’t lift the small rock. _Relax, Mordred. You’re not trusting yourself. Util you accept the magic as a part of you rather than a separate tool, you will not be able to fully wield it_. “I am _trying_ ,” Mordred muttered, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. With a sigh, Mordred stopped trying, relaxing the muscles in his back. “See it as a part of you…” Mordred imagined wrapping his own hand around the rock, imagined simply lifting it himself.

               With a gasp Mordred felt the rock lift, and suddenly he was staring at the rock at eye level. It floated in front of him, held in the grasp of his magic, and Mordred laughed in victory. _Hang on, Emrys, I’m coming to help…_


End file.
